


Swallow

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Romance, Self-cest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Akira likes it when Joker lets him lead.





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Dick or Treat move: Swallow.
> 
> Characters are 18+ here in my Joker/Akira post-canon world where their love is eternal and they live in absolute bliss.

Joker is lying on Akira’s bed, naked except for his mask. His body is still beneath Akira’s hands — waiting for him to make his next move — but he can feel his gaze on him. It’s heavy and full of expectation, and the confidence he’s acquired over the past few years of their relationship almost seeps out of him.

Sometimes he likes to look up at Joker when he sits back, jaw aching with that familiar, comforting pain. His hand pumps him, almost lazily, before he leans over him again. When his eyes are closed, he can feel things even more intensely: the sheets scratching against his knees, tears pricking at his eyes, and the affection swelling in his chest.

He’s never been very bold when it comes to sex, but that doesn’t stop him from enjoying it. He likes the strain — the way his arms and lips ache — but the taste might be his favorite part. It’s something he should be used to by now, but it’ll always be exciting for him: the taste of his lover, and the taste of himself. He loves the way Joker shivers beneath him, too — always anticipating more, because he knows just what Akira wants. 

Once, their similarities had confused him, with the way Joker always seems to know what he needs. Now, he’s soothed by the way Joker knows just when to kiss him and where, like a lover who has been by his side for decades. And in a way, that’s exactly what it is.

When Akira puts his mouth on Joker again, he holds his hips down with one hand. His grip isn’t too strong — just enough to remain in control if his other self decides he’d prefer to ravage Akira instead, when tends to happen often. He feels him tremble beneath his hand, and he can feel his own skin heat up as he shivers. Knowing it’s himself who’s causing such a reaction excites him to no end. 

Despite how chapped his lips have become, he thinks he could do this for days. When he has his mouth on Joker, he tastes that sliver of control. He imagines it’s the way his other self feels when he’s making Akira ride him, or bending him over the edge of the bed. 

Joker’s moans are the only urging he needs to continue; the hand in his hair the only touch he craves. He doesn’t need to touch himself when they do this — he just needs to know he’s pleasing his partner. It fulfills him in a way that nothing else really does, and even if no one else is physically able to touch Joker, he still has that urge to satisfy him. If he can’t do it, no one else can, so he puts all the energy he can muster into his touches as sweat drips down his neck.

When Joker comes, Akira swallows. He almost chokes on the sudden bitterness, but when he looks up at his other self — those gray eyes peering through the mask — he decides it’s worth it.

“You’re so kinky,” Joker says, pulling him in for a kiss. 

_And you love it,_ Akira thinks.


End file.
